Y despues
by Rukarin
Summary: Oneshot después de la derrota de King Dice y Devil por las pequeñas tazas.


Hacia tiempo que no escribía nada y llevaba rondándome en la cabeza esta pareja ( son tan adorables) . Espero que les guste y no sean muy dura conmigo ;p (escribo de forma muy pésima)

Todo era oscuridad y mi memoria intentaba abrirse paso en mi mente. No recuerdo en que momento me desmaye, solo que estaba luchando con esos dos mocosos para que no llegara hasta mi jefe pero todo fue en vano. Esas dos tazas consiguieron derrotarme y humillarme. A mi! king Dice, la mano derecha del mismísimo diablo y quien ha conseguido recolectar más almas que nadie. Todo ese esfuerzo ha sido destruido en una estúpida batalla con esos niñatos.

Con esos pensamiento fui poco a poco abriendo los ojos. Aun con un dolor fuerte de cabeza y cuerpo, intente levantarme del tablero. Mire a mi alrededor, todo estaba destrozado y oscuro. No podía estar perdiendo tiempo, tenia que verificar la derrota de esas dos tazas enanas y que él estuviera bien.

Camine por el pasillo de forma lenta, agarrándome a la pared para no caer hasta llegar a su oficina. A medida que iba acercándome me fije a mi alrededor, me percate que todo estaba en un silencio aterrador y oscuro. Se muy bien que todos los subordinados habían sido derrotados pero ese silencio no me gustaba nada.

Finalmente llegue a su puerta y también estaba en un silencio fúnebre. Abrí con cuidado esperando que todo lo que sentía fuera solo una paranoia mía, que dentro estuviera él con su sonrisa picara y que me dijera que había derrotado a esos niños. Lo que me encontré era desalentador. Toda la oficina era un auténtico caos y él no estaba en ningún sitio. No quise ponerme a pensar de forma negativa, quería creer que todo el panorama que veía era fruto de una batalla intensa pero que no había sido derrotado -Él no puede ser derrotado!. Eres un idiota Dice, es el diablo como va a ser derrotarlo por dos críos- pensaba mientras seguía caminando de forma lenta y mirando la habitación.

Seguí observando la oficina,intentando recordar donde podía estar ahora. Con una jaqueca horrible y mareado, me senté en su trono estropeado. Comencé a recordar que el casino tenia una habitación gigante subterránea en el torreón donde torturaba las almas que habían roto su compromiso con él. Me levante para dirigirme a ese sitio.

Bajando despacio y con dolor, comencé a escuchar un gemido. Al principio, no sabia que podía ser pero era triste. No quería pensar que fuera él sino esas tazas. Continué bajando y el sonido lo escuchaba con mas claridad, alguien estaba llorando y balbuceando algo que no entendía. Cuando llegue a la puerta donde conducía a la gran habitación, empece a dudar si seguir hacia adelante o darme la vuelta. Se muy bien como es mi jefe como es su carácter, su forma de ser, su fortaleza, sus miedos ( hasta el diablo tiene temores) he visto muchas caras de él y es algo que atesoro como mi vida misma pero no he conseguido defenderlo. Soy(y duele que lo piense) pero soy un lacayo para nada. Estoy seguro que hasta él mismo lo habrá pensado. -Es así como tiene que pensar sobre mi. Tanto esfuerzo y tanto entrenar para nada porque soy eso un lacayo para nada que fue derrotado de forma humillante -. Con ese pensamiento no me atreví a pasar por la puerta sin darme cuenta que los gemidos y los balbuceos eran mas nítidos.

\- Maldita sea como he podido ser derrotado por esos dos mocosos. Como he podido llegar hasta este punto. Yo nunca pierdo siempre me salgo con la mía porque soy el Diablo. Soy el mal de toda esta escoria llamada humanidad y esos dos han conseguido que lo pierda todo. TODO!- gritaba y lloraba el Diablo acurrucado en unos de los peldaños dañados por la batalla-Nunca me perdonare esto. Maldita sea, se que puedo recuperar todo pero el alma de él. No puedo no puedo pero yo... MALDITA SEA!. YO SOY EL DIABLO, SOY EL MAL, SOY TODO LO NEGATIVO QUE EXISTE EN ESTE PATETICO MUNDO, YO NO PUEDO TENER ESTE SENTIEMIENTO. NO PUEDO NO PUEDO!- se repetía una y otra vez, mientras se balanceaba acurrucado sin darse cuenta que había alguien mas en la habitación.

Dice miraba a su jefe derrotado y con varias heridas. Aun no entendía como lo habían derrotado pero e lestado en que se encontraba le partía el corazón. No le gustaba verlo en ese estado. Balbuceando cosas que no entendía y recriminándose de algo que no quería. Y todo esto por su culpa. Por ser un débil, por no haberse esforzado más, por no haber luchado hasta la muerte y por haberse confiado.

\- Jefe, lo siento - Y lo sentía. Sentía ser un inútil. Sentía verle en ese estado. Sentía mi corazón latir muy deprisa y todo por él. Me acerque lentamente mientras él me observaba sorprendido y aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

\- Que haces aquí?. No sabes que tu alma ha sido liberada junto a los demás. Lárgate y déjame de mirarme así. No necesito la lastima de nadie. ENTENDISTES! - en ese momento todo a su alrededor comenzó arder, mirándome de forma aterradora y amenazante pero no sentía miedo y no quería abandonarlo.

Volví acercarme de forma lenta mientras el fuego de mi alrededor se hacia mas amenazante para que yo retrocediera pero no podía. Necesitaba acercarme y que me perdonara. Necesitaba que me dijera que aun le necesitaba.

\- Acaso estas sordo o esos dos críos te han dejado tonto. Desaparece de mi vista, no quiero a un lacayo bueno para nada -

Me quede quieto cuando escuche esa frase. Sabia que iba doler pero tanto?. En ese momento ya no sabia que pensar, sentía tanto dolor. Pensaba que estar tanto tiempo juntos, trabajar codo con codo y ver como crecía su casino, había cambiado nuestra relación. Como mi forma de verlo iba cambiando a un sentimiento que no quería reconocer para no sufrir pero ya todo había terminado. Aun así, soy un masoquista. Respire hondo y contuve mis lagrimas. Lo mire con calma y una sonrisa. Tenia que volver a escucharle que no me quería mas a su lado y destruir por completo mi corazón.

\- Lo dice en serio jefe. En serio quieres que desaparezca de su vida. Que todo lo que hemos vivido junto ha sido una fantasía. Que ni por asomo quiere que piense que no me tiene estima y que soy un lacayo mas. De verdad quiere que piense eso?. Porque para mi usted es toda mi vida y mi razón de vivir pero si lo que quiere es que desaparezca... lo haré para siempre - Mi ultima carta ya no me queda nada. Si la destruye, con ella destruirá mi vida.

El diablo no sabia que decir. No esperaba que le dijera eso ultimo. Pensaba que solo estaba con él por el contrato. Si le aguantaba todos sus caprichos y su carácter, era por tenerlo atado a su lado. Nunca pensó que Dice llegara asentir algo por un ser tan despreciable como él. Alguien que no sabe que es el amor, solo lo negativo de este mundo. Pero Dice consiguió ver que puede tener otros sentimiento aunque le fastidiara. - Eres un imbécil Dice-

Me quede sorprendido por la expresión que intentaba esconder de forma nefasta. Nunca me hubiera imaginado verlo con la cara sonrojada y avergonzado. Se veía tan adorable y tan hermoso. Con ese pensamiento, volví a acércame de forma lenta hasta quedar a su lado. Cuando noto mi presencia a su lado pego un pequeño salto, volteándose aun mas para que no le viera pero estaba seguro que su sonrojo seria aun mayor y yo solo quería abrazarlo.

-Vaya jefe, no sabia que el diablo pudiera sonrojarse de forma tan adorable.

\- Cállate, yo no me sonrojo. Te recuerdo quien soy?.

\- Oh por favor jefe, por supuesto que se muy bien quien eres y como eres. Son muchos años a tu lado- Le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le cogía una mano mientras notaba como se ponía mas nervioso. No quería darme esperanza a mismo pero verlo así tenia que significar lo que yo creía - Debería curarte, te ves cómo el infierno- mientras tocaba su rostro de forma suave.

\- No me trates como si fuera una damisela. Ademas no duele... auch!PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES-

-Bueno acabas de decir que no te dolía. Así que, solo lo he comprobado- le dije mientras sonreía de forma socarrona y veía como sus ojos empezaba a enfurecerse- Oh por favor jefe, no me mires así. Sabes que no vas a conseguir que huya- volví acariciarle el rostro mientras se relajaba de nuevo por mi toque.

\- Te odio, Dice. Debería tirarte de una patada de este casino- Me decía mientras ronronea, aprovechando para abrazarlo- Que demonios haces, Dice!?. Suéltame idiota ya te he dicho que no necesito esto!.

\- Shhhh Aunque el mundo te de la espalda, yo siempre estaré ahí- le dije abrazándole mientras le masajeaba la espalda y sentía su calor atravesar mi ropa.

\- Dice... yo...- Le puse un dedo en la boca para callarlo. No hacia falta que me dijera nada, tenerlo en mi brazos era algo que nunca llegue a pensar que ocurriría. Lo mire a esos ojos de color amarillo que me volvía loco. A esos ojos que ahora me miraba con vergüenza. Acerque mis labios a los suyos, sin apartar la vista. A pocos centímetros de tocar sus labios me pare, dudando si era correcto o no aprovecharme de esa debilidad que me estaba mostrando. Pero me sorprendí cuando note su mano en mi nuca uniendo sus labios con los míos, probando ese beso que tantas noches fantaseaba.

Estaba en una nube, me sentía increíblemente feliz. Aun no podía creer que él pudiera albergar ese tipo de sentimiento hacia a mi pero aquí estamos los dos, besándonos como si nuestras vidas dependiera de ello. Al separarnos, abrí los ojos para verlo y la visión que tenia era hermosa. Su rubor era aun mayor, tenia los labios entreabierto y los ojos cerrados. Por mi mente solo pasaba una cosas y era hundirme de nuevo en sus labios hasta la eternidad.

\- Dice y ahora que hacemos? - Me pregunto mientras me abrazaba hundiéndose en mi pecho.

\- Bueno jefe podemos volver a empezar a reconstruir el casino pero cambiando algunas normas. Ya sabes que la gente necesita un sitio en donde ahogar su penas y olvidar sus miserables vidas. Aquí es donde mejor ofrecemos ese servicio pero eso si, no dejaremos entrar a esos dos críos. -

\- Dice Dice Dice... Me refería que hacemos con lo nuestro. Tenia claro que este lugar iba a levantarlo de nuevo ( aunque no me hace gracia cambiar las normas) pero nosotros... quieres de verdad empezar una relación con un ser abominable, grosero, malcriado y algo bipolar como yo? - Me pregunto mirándome seriamente pero con temor a una respuesta negativa.

\- Devil cariño, debería preguntarte eso a ti. Si quieres tener algo con tu "lacayo bueno para nada"- Se que no debería de haber dicho eso pero me dolía aun esa frase- Yo tengo muy claro mis sentimientos hacia a ti y tengo claro que quiero estar a tu lado hasta el fin de mis días pero y tu? quieres lo mismo o solo es por capricho?-

\- Sabes que va ser difícil tener una relación conmigo. Yo no se nada sobre este sentimiento y como es tener una pareja. Seguramente tendré cambios de humor, intentare quemar cosas o arrancarte la cabeza - Me dijo mientras se levantaba, cogiéndome la mano y sonriendo. Mientras yo sonreía sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- Bueno de todo se aprende y aunque el camino va ser duro. Valdrá la pena intentarlo contigo - Con esta ultima frase, volví a besarle. Con el pensamiento que el camino que he escogido va ser duro y con muchos altibajos pero si de verdad él me quiere, podemos construir un futuro donde estemos los dos juntos con nuestro nuevo casino.

Seeeeh, finish!. Me ha quedado muy fluf y occ pero a medida que escribía lo que tenía en mente se esfumo y apareció esta historia xD. Se admite criticas y tomatazos. Tengo en mente otra historia mas larga pero necesito tiempo para desarrollarla bien. Gracias por leer!


End file.
